quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Doyle
|home: = London, United Kingdom San Francisco, California|age: = 37|affiliation = *Secret Intelligence Service *Central Intelligence Agency|occupation = *Member of the FBI Black Ops Team *Former private security consultant at Pillay Enterprises *Former member of the Presidential Covert Joint Task Force *Former private security expert at Barclays *Former MI6 agent *Former CIA recruit at Camp Peary|relatives: = *Maisie Doyle (sister) *Unnamed father *Unnamed mother|allies = *Alex Parrish *Sebastian Chen *Owen Hall *Ryan Booth *Nimah Amin *Dayana Mampasi *Clay Haas *Shelby Wyatt *Matthew Keyes *Charlotte Bishop *Jocelyn Turner *Mike McQuigg *Jagdeep Patel *Celine Fox † *Angie Reynolds † *Leigh Davis † *León Velez †|enemies: = *The Widow *Will Olsen *The Collaborators *Lydia Hall † *Jason Bowling † *Carly Klapp † *Henry Roarke †|romances: = *Sebastian Chen (former romantic interest; kissed) *Will Olsen (one-night stand) *Elliot Bishop (ex-boyfriend) †|next_appearance: = }} Harry Doyle is a former MI6 agent who participated in an exchange program between the Secret Intelligence Service and the CIA. Later, he was given an opportunity to train as a CIA recruit at The Farm. He is portrayed by Russell Tovey. Character Biography Harry is intelligent and is considered to be one of the most capable agents within the British Secret Intelligence Service. Although, he is misunderstood by many, Harry will often surprise people with his stern determination in completing an operation. In various cases, he will go to any lengths to finish a mission including using his trade-craft, intellect, wit and charm to gain information from his espionage targets. Description Although, Harry's past is ambiguous, it was revealed that Harry had a relationship with Elliot Bishop, the son of Sir Laurence Bishop and the brother of Charlotte Bishop, prior to his death in 2008. After Laurence Bishop found out that his son was in a same sex relationship, he gave an ultimatum to Elliot; that he would get denounced from the family, unless Elliot married a woman. Elliot, not wanting to make a choice, stabbed himself to death. After that event, Harry vowed to get revenge against Bishop and his associates for tormenting Elliot, while he was alive. Years later, Harry joined the Secret Intelligence Service and worked in a number of missions. He made strides within the organization but he wanted to find more information on Laurence Bishop that could implicate the magnate in a corruption scandal. One year after the Grand Central bombing, Harry was requested to join an exchange program with the Central Intelligence Agency. He was tasked to go undercover as a CIA recruit at The Farm. Unbeknownst to the Agency, Harry was also given a mission by his MI6 handler, Charlotte to conduct surveillance on the new recruits. After making his way from San Francisco to Virginia, he arrives at Camp Peary and is joined with other recruits. At the beginning, he tries to maintain a friendly relationship with the others recruits, including Alex Parrish, Dayana Mampasi, Ryan Booth, Sebastian Chen, León Velez, Leigh Davis and Jeremy Miller. However, Alex and Ryan start to become more suspicious of Harry's hidden agenda. Likewise, Harry starts to be more skeptical of their motives and tries to uncover their plans at The Farm. Later, Harry committed to his mission and tried to gain intelligence on Alex and Ryan, by using Will Olsen, a former FBI recruit at Quantico. He used his cover name, Julian to start a sexual fling, with the goal of extracting information from Will's phone. After uncovering the necessary intelligence, he volunteered to be with Alex and Ryan in a training exercise at The Farm. During their field trip, he confronts them of his suspicions but not before, they decide to frame Harry and force him out of The Farm. Although, they assumed that their plan was a success, it was later revealed that Harry was back and that he was allowed to stay at the training facility, due to his connections with the SIS. After Harry coerced Alex and Ryan, into providing him with information on their real motives for joining the CIA, they later mentioned to him, that they were assigned on an undercover mission by the Bureau. Whilst, Harry was satisfied with their compliance in providing information about their mission, he still continued to monitor Alex and Ryan, secretly, as part of his mission. In addition, he befriended Leigh and started to approach, Sebastian, another recruit and his roommate at The Farm. After Leigh left the training facility, Harry tried to maintain a close distance with Sebastian. At first, Sebastian did not reciprocate his friendship and was adamant that Harry was a distraction from his religious purpose. Later, Harry developed romantic feelings for Sebastian. In turn, Sebastian started to be on friendly terms with Harry. However, this was short lived after they get into a heated conversation, during a training exercise at Camp Peary. Although, Harry and Sebastian, try to come to an understanding of each other, during their training mission in Germany, Harry realized that Sebastian's religious indoctrination was incompatible with their friendship and acceptance of Harry's sexuality. As a result, Harry made the decision to move out of their dormitory and into Leigh's old dormitory for the duration of their training. During the last few weeks of his training, Harry managed to come to a friendly agreement with Alex. After Alex recruited Harry to help her with spying on the rogue AIC members within Camp Peary, he asked her to tap one of the NSA data centers during their training exercise, in order to gain intelligence on Sir Lawrence Bishop. After Alex succeeded in her mission, Harry tried to use the intelligence to expose the corrupt dealings of the magnate. Later, Harry started a conversation with Sebastian again and argued the importance of honesty and acceptance of his sexuality with his partner, Carly Klapp. After Sebastian made the decision to tell the truth to Carly, he mentioned to Harry that he was the one that tempted him. In a fit of rage, he engaged in a physical fight against Harry. Dayana Mampasi, observed the fight and quickly attempted to defuse the situation, which ended up saving Harry's life. Later, Harry decided to converse with Sebastian, though, he was unaware that Sebastian had spied on him earlier. After Sebastian hacked his computer and realized Harry's real mission at the CIA training facility was to take down, Sir Lawrence Bishop, he emailed the information to CIA Director, Matthew Keyes. As a result, Harry was forced to leave Camp Peary, abruptly ending his training with the Agency. After the failure of his mission, Harry's employment was terminated by the Secret Intelligence Service. Later, he found a work opportunity as a private security expert at Barclays. Shortly after, Harry was invited to attend the 2018 G-20 summit in New York. After a crisis at the G-20 summit was instigated by the Citizens Liberation Front, Harry was observed to be one of the hostages. Later, he came across the other hostages, including his former CIA colleagues at Camp Peary. After the group interrogated and killed a few hostages, Alex made her way into the room, where the interrogations were conducted. Subsequently, she discussed the necessity of ending the interrogations with Ryan and Will. Later, Will informed the remaining CLF members that the interrogations were complete and he secretly jammed the remotes for the collars, allowing the remaining hostages, including Harry to escape. Unbeknownst to Harry and the others, the remaining members of the CLF later disguised themselves as hostages and were planning to escape as well. As a result, Alex, Harry, Raina, Will, and Ryan decided to escape with the remaining hostages through an underground tunnel as part of a method to get members of the AIC and CLF to reveal themselves. However, a hostage is later murdered and Harry is kidnapped by an AIC member. Will recognized the dead person as Tony Gomez, a CLF member and Alex and Ryan concluded that the missing hostage was a member of the AIC. Shortly after, the lights get turned off and Alex's gun gets stolen. When the lights turn on, Carly Klapp, Sebastian's wife, is revealed to be the AIC agent who killed Tony Gomez. Holding a gun to Harry's head, she demanded that Alex turn Will, who was capable of identifying AIC members, over to her. She mentioned that the rogue group was planning to make sacrifices as part of a method to complete their mission; to sabotage the G-20 summit (via orchestrating a hostage crisis) and gain access of the intelligence drives. Harry soon realized that she was a former CIA operative who turned rogue. Suddenly, a gunfight erupts between Sebastian and Carly. Sebastian, who was injured, kills Carly. Afterwards, the remaining hostages, including disguised CLF members, successfully make their way out of the crisis zone. One month after the crisis ended, Harry was seen, near the data servers on the upper level of the Gregory Investment Partners (GIP) building. He maintained Alex's cover to success. Later, Harry mentioned that he was at GIP party and that he was trying to find information like Alex about the company's connection with the AIC. In addition, he further added that the Secret Intelligence Service fired him after he failed at his mission during their training at Camp Peary and that he was trying to solve the case in order to get re-instated. After Alex and Harry both work together in their mission, they learn that a company known as ENGIN profited from the plane crash, and has profited from other attacks due to the cargo plane carrying a special aviation technology that could identify where a plane would crash. As a result, the conspirators had the most motive to crashing the plane. Sometime later, it was revealed that the involved collaborator in this incident was none other than Christian Kelly. After they share this information with the task force, Harry gets a recommendation to join the team, put forth by CIA Director, Matthew Keyes and former Madam President, Claire Haas. Whilst, Harry managed to help the group by providing necessary Intel during their missions, he was forced to leave the task force by Sebastian Chen. Trivia * He is the second LGBT male character of the series. * He is a former romantic interest of Sebastian Chen. * He is a former MI6 agent. ** In FALLENORACLE, it was revealed that his first boyfriend Elliot Bishop committed suicide by stabbing himself to death in an act of extreme self-hatred. Later, it was highlighted that he couldn’t bring himself to tell his powerful, religious and oppressive father that he was gay. * In Stescalade, he was seen talking to Will Olsen at a bar. ** In KMFORGET, it was revealed that he slept with Will as part of a personal mission. He wanted to uncover information about Alex Parrish and Ryan Booth's FBI undercover operation at The Farm. * In ODENVY, he traveled back to London to discuss the details of his mission at Camp Peary with his handler, Charlotte Bishop. * He is a former CIA recruit. ** In KMFORGET, it was revealed that he was part of a pilot program between the CIA and the British Secret Intelligence Service. In addition, his ranking was also revealed. He is a senior operative with a Rank 2 designation which is equivalent to a CR-2 pay grade within the SIS. ** In EPICSHELTER, it was revealed that he was pulled off from the pilot program at Camp Peary. Sometime after, he landed on an opportunity to attend the 2018 G-20 summit in New York. He previously mentioned that he was invited into the summit as a British delegate. However, this was later revealed to a lie. *** In LNWILT, he fully disclosed to Alex about his employment being terminated with the agency after exposing sensitive information from his mission at Camp Peary and that he gained employment at Barclays as a private security expert shortly before the 2018 Hostage Crisis. * In MOCKINGBIRD, it was revealed that Clay Haas gave him an opportunity to join the Presidential Covert Joint Task Force. ** In MKTOPAZ, he left the task force. **It is later revealed in KUMONK that Sebastian Chen forced him to, in an attempt to protect him. **In The Conscience Code, it is revealed that he worked as a private security consultant for the South African industrialist firm owned by the Pillay brothers. Later, he left the company after he was recruited into the FBI black ops team, led by his former CIA instructor and now, FBI Deputy Director, Owen Hall. Appearances Category:Main Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:CIA Recruits Category:Current Main Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Former CIA Recruits Category:Former MI6 Agents Category:LGBTQ+ Characters Category:Featured Articles